


Spiritus Ex Machina

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: AAAaaaaAAAAAAaaaAA, Bumblebee is worlds precious son, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex with a Car, Sex with robots, Valve Oral (Transformers), Valve Plugs (Transformers), valveplug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You crashed on earth with zero recollection of who you are, zero recollection on who brought you to earth and zero recollection on WHAT you are, that is: Until you meet a certain autobot and fall in love with him...
Relationships: Bumblebee (Transformers) & You, Optimus Prime/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Warnings

_**WARNING!** _

_**THIS BOOK CONTAINS A SICKINGLY AMOUNT OF VALVEPLUG READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!** _


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So after 21 reads and kudos from my favorite author, I decided to work on the first chapter, mainly I was to do so because I had a dream about Bumblebee xD he turned to a Bumblebee and flew around so the adults weren't watching and he transformed into a car when they weren't around. Enough rambling it's time to start the chapter! Also my Transformers knowledge is rusty. I watched the movies when I was younger. So I might not get some stuff right, enjoy!

Darkness plagues your mind. It filled you with unpleasant thoughts, that of Cybertron and why you had to leave. But it seems that your mind has been scrambled. You fell from the pod and were found by decepticons, but they were stopped by a few humans.

“Leave the pod be!” A boy said. As the Decipticons backed off.

The humans opened up the pod. You woke up.

“Hello there. I'm Raf and this is Miko! Who are you?” 

You beep, as though you tried your best to communicate but all you did was beep. Fucking, beeped.

Great, now you look forigen.

“Uhhh, Raf, I think they can't talk. Let's take them to Optimus. Maybe he could help?” 

Your optics widen.

Optimus Prime? You heard about him back on Cybertron. Just like that you walked with them back to the base.

You made your way with them to where they were.

“Optimus, we found another bot.” Raf said hopping up and down.

“Another one?” Rusty asked.

“yep,” 

You beep several times.

“Huh. They can't talk.” 

Optimus was confused. He told Ratchet to check you. 

“Ok. Come with me.” 

You followed Ratchet to the corridor, and the rest stayed behind.

“Raf, Miko, where did you find… Them?” Optimus Prime asked

“Well we decided to go for a walk and they were in a pod....” Miko started as you slipped further and further away.

As you slipped further away, you managed to get a glimpse at the two talking. What a shame you couldn't stay longer.


	3. Joining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are invited to the Autobots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a tumblr for requests for oneshots! https://fc-elecman.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also Keywords: 
> 
> (C/N) = Cybertronion name

Ratchet worked on you, checking you out to see if you're ok. Occasionally, he stares at you and tsked. “Your systems are damaged. Whatever happened to you on Cybertron must've fragged up your systems. I might have to check it out sooner or later…” Ratchet grabbed a wrench and checked out your systems. 

He then took care of you, repolished you and gave you new vocals.

“Alright, here we go…” Ratchet said as you got up. 

“Can you talk now?” he asked. You nodded.

“Well, don't nod, say something!” 

“I...Function?” You rasped.

Ratchet facepalmed, before going back to work.

“Oh scrap. Go back to Optimus Prime and the others. They'll give you instructions.” He typed frantically on his keyboard ignoring your questions. Like who were those robots that came and took you, well tried to. You decided to not bother Ratchet anymore and you decided to walk through the place confused at first because, well. It  _ was  _ huge.

“Holy Frag…” You whisper. Gaining little knowledge of the stuff around you. “This place looks cool…” You reached out to touch a panel but you were stopped.

“Might I need to remind you to keep your kiddie hands off of things? This stuff is very delicate and dangerous. Much for your liking.” Ratchet scoffed as you murmured an apology before Ratchet scoffed again and walked away. 

You managed to stand front and center. 

“Hello (Y/n) I am Optimus Prime leader of the autobots.” Optimus Said you saluted as he placed a hand up.

“No need to salute, I'm pretty much sure I'm not important.” 

“What? You're important…” You said.

Frag. You barely even know the guy and you're already sucking up to him. 

“Anyways allow me to properly explain who we are. I'm Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots, and I'm here to protect earth and its inhabitants from the likes of Megatron. Those robots you saw trying to take you are decepticons. Our enemies.” Optimus Prime said as you nodded.

“Now all that's left is your consent to join…” 

“I would lo-love to join Optimus…” 

“Now, Ratchet please place the insignia on her.” He nodded.

Ratchet did the welding and it hurt like a glitch. You kept screeching as he placed down the welding tool. You're now a part of the Autobots.

“From now on. You're (C/n)” Optimus Said as you nodded.


End file.
